Reuniting with Pazu and Sheeta/The storm!
Here's when the others reunte with Pazu and Sheeta in Return to Paradise Falls and the storm as well. 2 aircraft are making good time when Mako notices something Mako: AAH!! (looking out the window) Forgein object approaching on the starboard side! races over to the left side to look Mako: No, the Starboard side! Rachel: Which side is Starboard on the airship? Mako: This side! all run to the right side and look Rainbow: No way! see a kite/basket Gordon: Oh. It's just a kite/basket. ???: Gordon? Brian: I know that voice. kite/basket then flies along side of the Hiddenburg and we see Pazu and Sheeta Edward: Sheeta! Pazu! James: gasps Brian: What are you guys doing here? Pazu: We decied to give you guys a visit. Sheeta: May we come in? Steam Mech: the open button for the entry hatch Yeah. hatch opens as the kite glider flies behind it Skyla: Wow. Brian: them into the cabin Hold on. he helps pull the glider into the cabin, they hop out Kipper: Look, the others have guests. Tiger: Sheeta and Pazu! Pig: Wow! Arnold we didn't saw them since Laputa. Arnold: Laputa! the Hiddenburg Pazu: Hey, is Kipper here? Percy: Yeah, he and the others are flying along side on a bench. Kipper: Hey, down there! gently lift back down and Kipper and his friends hop off Kipper: Hey, Pazu and Sheeta. Pazu: Hello, guys. Tiger: Long time no see. Sheeta: Yes, It has been a long time. Pig: Well, it's good to see you again. And I'm glad Muska isn't here too. Brian: Don't bring that up. Pig: Sorry. Pazu: So, where is this ship heading to? Mucker: Paradise Falls, South America. Cadance wanted to show her daughter a bird that lives there. Brian: That's right. Pazu: Daughter? Sheeta: Are you saying, Cadance is a mother now? Cadance: Yes. Skyla: Um, Hello. Sheeta: How cute. Pazu: Nice to meet you. I'm Pazu. Skyla: I'm Skyla. Sheeta: My name's Sheeta. Skyla: Sheeta, what a nice name. Sheeta: Thank you. Pazu: Paradise Falls? I think I've heard of that place once. Brian: Really? Pazu: Yeah, but I can't remember where. Kipper: Sure you'll remember once we arrive. back on the bench bench then continues floating alongside the airship wind blows at them Tiger: Um, am I imagining things or is the wind picking up? dark clouds move in Mako: Hey, there's some dark clouds approaching. thunder cracks Brian: Whoa! look forward and see the dark clouds are starting to form into a giant one Kipper: Hold on! Henry: We're headed for an intense storm! Hilddenburg is shaking around Spongebob: to turn the ship away from the storm the airship is too big to turn fast enough then Kipper then tries to turn the bench around but the wind's too strong. Kipper: WHOA!!! 'Tiger:' AAAH!! I DON'T LIKE THIS!!! Pig: Hold on, Arnold! the Hiddenburg Brian: Whoa! Quick tie down anything loose! starts to tie down everything and then Thunder cracks again Tiger: THUNDER!! THUNDER!! 2 aircraft are flying around and around as the storm continues and thunder cracks, and then it goes black Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes